(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to supports used in setting broken jaws or treating bone spurs that include members attached about the skull portion of a wearer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices such as the Swendiman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,617 (1950) and the Preston, U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,904 (1935) provide headgear units that have a strap type head supporting unit with a molded or solid chin support. The chin engaging portions are rigid and therefore almost impossible to fit properly to conform to the contour of the person's chin and lower jaw. Furthermore, the chin strap units are hot and uncomforable to wear eventhough attempts have been made as shown in the Preston illustrations to ventilate the chin supporting member. Other problems with rigid chin support, in addition to the difficulty in customizing each chin support to fit the wearer's bone contour, arise because of heat problems and unsanitary conditions which could occur in the absence of proper cleaning and maintenance. Furthermore, these chin supports engage the frontal chin portion of the wearer and have little or minimal force application to the underside of the wearer's jaw where jaw holding forces should be applied.